dragonballrebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Kai of Time
| race = | birthdate = March 22 | nickname = | english voice = | japanese voice = | image = 250px | birthdate = 75 Million Before Age | age = | gender = Female | height = 6'0" | weight = 150 lbs | blood type = AB- | homeplanet = Planet Vegeta | homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Supreme Kai | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Azuki~Foster Daughter |classification = | rank = | transformations = | basicskills = | ultimateattacks = | weapons = }} The Supreme Kai of Time (時の界王神, Toki no Kaiōshin), also known as the Lord of Time (界王時間, Kaiōjikan; lit. "World King of Time"), is a deity who watches over the flow of time from the cosmos. Overview Appearance Supreme Kai of Time is a pretty young female Kaioshin with pinkish-red hair and pink/purple skin. Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and robes similar to the worn by the Kaioshin on the Sacred World of the Kais, though it has a more casual design. Her outfit also spots a pair of high heeled boots, which may be to compensate for her short stature, as she is also noticeable shorter than Future Trunks and Goku. Despite her young appearance she is at least 75 million years old and was alive during the time period when Beerus sealed Elder Kai in the Z-Sword, which would make her the oldest known living Kaioshin. Biography Background The Supreme Kai of Time was born at least 75,000,000 years ago. She raised Tokitoki into an adult, and was given this position. Power As one of the Supreme Kai, she is presumably at least a thousand times more powerful than Frieza (before his training) and managed to seal the Demon God Demigra during his failed attempt to seize control of the Time Nest in 75 Million Before Age, though at that time Démigra was much weaker and during the 75 million years he was sealed, Démigra managed to increase his strength and by the time he escaped in Age 850, she was completely outclassed by the Demon God and had to rely on the strength of Future Trunks, Goku, and the Future Warrior to defeat him after he managed to consume Tokitoki. It is unclear if the Supreme Kai of Time power had decreased during those 75 Million years. She is also terrified of the God of Destruction Beerus, though it is unclear if her fear is due to her being weaker than him, that she is simply afraid of the potential destruction he could cause, or both. Despite being weaker than Demigra during the events of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, she is shown to be skillful enough to seal Démigra's self-destructing magic Majin Emblem and throw it away just in time to save Future Trunks, the Future Warrior, and herself from the resulting explosion. This along with her sealing of Démigra in the Crack of Time indicates she an quite skilled when it comes to Sealing techniques and apparently well versed at recognizing magic and magic-based techniques, such as the Majin Emblem and Demigra's Dark Magic, and is apparently a skilled and powerful magic user in her own right as she was able to counter both the Majin Emblem and even managed to dispel Demigra's Dark Magic (despite his power increase and previously consuming Tokitoki) when he tried to use it on the Future Warrior (although she was likely helped by Demigra being distracted at the time by Future Trunks). Due to her role as Supreme Kai of Time, she has the power to manipulate and control time. Given her power over time, she most likely possesses the ability to travel through time as well. She is also capable of manipulating space as well given her ability seal Démigra in separate dimension like the Crack of Time. She is also implied to be capable of erasing alternate timelines created as a result of changes in history and could have done so to the alterations in history caused by Future Trunks' (as well as Cell's) use of the Time Machine, but chose not to as she was aware Trunks' reasons were noble and ultimately changed history for the better. It is also implied that her power over time is responsible for Gotenks Metamoran Fusion not timing out while he is in Toki Toki City. Given her position she is also quite knowledgeable about the nature of time and time travel, allowing her to instruct Future Trunks on how to construct better Time Machines do not create alternate timelines nor time distortions, allowing the Capsule Corporation of his timeline to build Time Machines that do not violate the laws of the universe, which are used by the Time Patrol to defend history. She is also knowledgeable about temporal phenomenon such as wormholes and the Crack of Time. She is interested in robots and technology, often suggesting ideas on new invention to Future Trunks and/or asking him questions on various pieces of technology provided to her by the Capsule Corporation. Techniques and Abilities *'Magic' - The Supreme Kai of Time is capable of using magic and magically-based techniques, as well as counter/dispel other forms of magic such as Demigra's Dark Magic. *'Time Manipulation' - As the Supreme Kai of Time, she is capable of manipulating and controlling time. She is also capable of erasing changes to the timeline by others should she choose to. *'Sealing Spells' - The Supreme Kai of Time is shown to be quite proficient with sealing spells as she sealed Demigra inside the Crack of Time after his failed attempt to seize control of the Time Nest in 75 Million Before Age. She also uses a sealing spell to contain/counter Démigra's Self Destructing Majin Emblem inside as energy sphere allowing her to throw it away before it detonated. *'Healing' - The Supreme Kai of Time uses this technique to heal Future Trunks' injuries sustained during his fight with the Future Warrior while under the control of Demigra's Dark Magic. Trivia *She is the second female Supreme Kai seen in the series after Western Supreme Kai and is the only known living female Supreme Kai. **She is also one of the oldest Supreme Kais still living (being at least over 75 million years old) and one of the three Supreme Kais known to have not been killed or absorbed by the original Majin Buu (due to her living in Time Nest to guard the Time Storage Vault, the others being Eastern Supreme Kai and Elder Kai due to being trapped in the Z Sword. *She is only character in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, to refer to the Future Warrior with a feminine pronoun/terminology, which she does in Buu Buu! Majin Buu Cutscene 4 she clearly refers to the Future Warrior with the feminine pronoun, "Her" Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Buu Buu! Majin Buu Cutscene 4, Supreme Kai of Time: "So you helped her back then.". *Gotenks thinks the Supreme Kai of Time is cute and couldn't help but say yes when girls like her ask him for favors, indicating that she may have asked Gotenks to train the Future Warrior after she told him he was too young to join the Time Patrol. *She reveals to the Future Warrior that she deceived Trunks so she could gain a much needed assistant. His journey to the past was the first time distortion in the universe and as such was not yet against the law. Furthermore she could have undone it, but chose not to as she realizes that despite the damage and potential danger of tampering with the timeline, Trunks' reasons were noble and were ultimately for the greater good as history didn't turn out for the worse. She also didn't really think Trunks would take her lie about Time Machines being a mortal sin to heart as he did and didn't expect him to be such a serious-minded person who takes the role of being her assistant very seriously, even jokingly stating he should be called "Super Serious" instead of Super Saiyan. *Future Trunks mentions before he became her assistant and established the Time Patrol, she was quite lonely, causing her to enjoy people's company and having someone to talk to besides Tokitoki. He also mentions she has a keen interest in technology, as she fascinated by the robots & invention provided by Future Trunks from the Capsule Corporation and often questions Trunks about them and how they work. Unfortunately she is untidy, leaving the stuff all over the place near her home in the Time Nest once she became bored with it (there is a large pile of stuff around her home inside the Time Nest). Trunks even once brought her a cleaning robot to clean things up for her, however she was so fascinated by it she caught it and never let it go. She kept asking it so many questions, it short circuited and eventually blew smoke causing Trunks to just give up and clean for her. References